Time Warped!
by ArtsyGirl 14
Summary: What if Eli and Clare were sent back in time...To a time they never knew each other...And what if Eli never ran over her glasses at all? What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hi, I am new at writing Fan Fiction, it looks like

**fun so I thought I would give it a try….I may suck,**

**but oh well, I'm going to try…I love the show**

**Degrassi, so I figure that is where I'm going to start….I love**

**the characters Eli, Adam, and Clare, so until I get the hang of **

**fan fiction, the storyline may revolve around them a lot for a**

**while….If you don't like it, fine, it's your opinion…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or any characters, obviously…**

Ch.1

**Eli's POV…**

"Clare, you are overreacting" I say, as she

argues with me.

"No Eli, I'm not! This is ridiculous, you

always seem to be fighting with someone!

I can't take it anymore!" She said to me.

"Clare, I'm sorry, okay? I just don't like it

when that creep, K.C talks to you!"

"So you go looking for a fight? Look at

where it got you!"

I then looked down, I knew she was right,

fighting could've been avoided, but that's

not my style…

"Eli, you are amazing, but if it's not Fitz,

then it's K.C, and I don't know if I can

deal with that…" With that she walked out of the

nurses office, I didn't know what to think then.

I'm really pissed, she doesn't understand…

"Sometimes I think it would've been better

if I had never run over her glasses…" I said

to myself, and with that, I blacked out….

**The next chapter will be up soon….I hope you liked it….**

**I'm also sorry that it was sooo short...But the chapters will get longer!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

**Author's note: Hey! Felt like updating! Soooo I'm gonna! Yay! ****J**

**So here is the next chapter of Time Warped!**

**Eli's POV…**

I woke up to find myself in my own bed.

"How the hell did I get here?"

I murmur to myself, very confused.

What time is it? CRAP! I'm going to be late!

With that, I jumped in the shower, when I got

out I wrapped a towel around myself, and

searched for one of my Degrassi uniforms…

I can't find them…Where the hell are they?

I guess I'm going to need to wear my other

clothes…I'm going to get in trouble…Oh well,

better than wearing nothing…I changed into my

other clothes, and hopped into Morty, I then drove to

school…I was confused to see other students in normal

clothes too….Hell? Was this some sort of

rebellion against uniforms? Yeah, now I'm seriously

just being stupid….So I walk into the school and see Clare,

I know I have to apologize….

**Clare's POV…**

I was having an average day, until I went to school…

I met up with Alli and we did the usual, but just as

I was walking down the hallway with Alli, some

strange new kid comes up to me…

"Clare!" He yells walking toward me…

"Yeah? Uh, do I know you?" I say confused…

"Clare, I know your mad, but please, I'm sorry…

he says. I'm really confused so I look at Alli, but she

is just as lost as I am….

"Uh, no, I'm not mad…Just who are you?"

"Clare, what do you mean? I'm your boyfriend."

he says to me….I blush now, this kid is hot, but I

don't know him…How is he my boyfriend? "Excuse me? I don't even know you!"

"Why do you keep saying that Clare?"

he was starting to creep me out, so I took Alli's arm

and pulled her with me to class….Who is that kid?

**Hmmm, so do you guys get what is going on yet?**

**If so, do you think the storyline is good? Tell**

**me what you think please! ****J I hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll update soon! ****J Still not as long as I wanted,**

**Don't hold that against me please, I'll try to make **

**them longer if you guys want….Let me know…****J**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**Author's note: So, I decided to update, because a few people **

**Wanted me too….Thanks to all the people **

**that reviewed and favorited! This Chapter**

**is longer! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Eli's POV…**

Okay, I'm officially confused…

Why doesn't Clare recognize me? Is

this some king of revenge for the fight

we had? If so, she wins because it's

getting to me….badly! I have a plan though,

my next class is English, that's Clare's next

class too…This was my chance to confront her,

and ask her a few questions….

I got into English, eager to confront her…. "Clare!"

I yelled, she avoided me, and just kind of shuffled

passed me and sat in her seat…I then walked over,

and slumped into mine…I then received a note, I

noticed that it was from Clare, so I opened it, it

said….

_Hi, um, you seemed really upset in the hall today…_

_I have no idea who you are, and I'm sorry for that,_

_seeing as you seem to know me…I must admit you_

_look very vaguely familiar…Why don't you tell me_

_your name…Maybe that would jog my memory…_

_again, I'm sorry for making you upset._

_-Clare_

I clearly had to reply, although I was confused myself

about why she still had no clue who I was…But I

guess I should just explain….

**Clare's POV…**

He then sent me a note back…I started to wonder to

if I actually might know him…Anyway, the note said,

_I am Elijah Goldsworthy…I go by Eli though…I am,_

_or at least I think I am your boyfriend…Clare, I know_

_you may think I'm crazy, and I don't know what _

_happened that made this whole year start over…But now,_

_I am apparently, the new kid again…I have no idea how to get _

_you to remember me, just please think about this note…Think _

_for a long time…I need you to remember me Clare, desperately,_

_I love you Clare, your memory is the only one I need…I don't_

_care if I'm the new kid again, and the fact this is all repeating,_

_aside from you and me I mean…My point is Clare, I wouldn't _

_care if the whole world forgot about me, because the only person_

_I need is you, and maybe Adam…But I have a feeling you have no _

_idea who that is, so forget it…Remember what I said though…_

_THINK! PLEASE!_

_-Eli_

I started thinking, the name is so familiar, but, I can't place it…

I wish, I knew what he meant…He seems like a nice guy, very

cute…But I just don't know…I am trying not to see him as crazy,

but seriously, no one remembered him or me dating…I wasn't alone

there…So, how on Earth can I believe he is being truthful…His

note was heart filled, but I still just don't know…One thing I do know,

I can tell that he is going to be upset when I tell him that I can't

remember him…I really, really wish I could remember…

**Eli's POV…**

Not too soon, after I started becoming depressed, having a feeling

Clare didn't remember me…Ms. Dawes walked in! This is my

chance! Maybe if Ms. Dawes assigns us as English partners, something

will trigger in Clare's head…All I can do is hope…

**I'm soooo sorry, this wasn't as long as I wanted it…But I wanted**

**To leave you guys thinking…But, in my defense, it is my longest chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Oh and seeing that tomorrow is **

**Friday! I will be updating faster! I also, have a three day weekend! YES!**

**NO SCHOOL FOR 3 Days STRAIGJHT! So, there really won't be**

**ANNOYING**** and ****UGLY ****schoolwork, getting in the way of updating!**

**Keep reviewing and favorite! Love you all! Haha…I'll update soon…**

**Bye Bye…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I know I said I would update sooner….**

**But I was actually really busy this weekend…**

**And I let time get away from me….**

**Enjoy!**

**Eli's POV…**

I waited impatiently as Ms. Dawes

assigned each person their English partners…

Finally, she reached my name…I am soo

scared right now, I really hope that I get

Clare…

"Eli will be paired with…Clare."

When I heard her say that, I nearly shouted

with glee! Everyone looked at me strange,

but I don't care. This is my chance….

I walk over to Clare and she looks at me,

with those beautiful big blue eyes…

_Blue eyes_, hmm…That's actually a good

nickname, maybe I should start calling her

that….I smirked at the potential nickname,

and realized, that she was just standing there,

waiting for me to say something…

"So, blue eyes, want to work on our assignments

after school?"

"Sure green eyes…" She mocked the nickname…

I couldn't help but smirk, I felt like I was getting

my Clare back…_My Clare_, I love the way that

sounded to too…but obviously, I'll keep that one

to myself…My thought was interrupted when

Clare waved her hand in front of my face and

said, "Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where are we going to work on this?" I felt

like an idiot, realizing we hadn't picked a place

to work…

"Umm, how about the Dot?" I suggested…

"Sounds good."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"Sure, that would be great." I felt victory sweep

over me, because at least I know now, that she isn't

afraid of me and doesn't think I'm totally insane…

…...

The rest of the day went by way too slow!

I anxiously awaited Clare…I had to admit

I was getting nervous…I have a plan, but

its risky, especially because she doesn't

remember me…I got a little more nervous

as Clare approached me…I have to do this

though, even if she doesn't remember me…

**So, what is Eli's plan? Any guesses?**

**The next chapter will be up soon…**

**Again, sorry this one took sooo long**

**Its just, I had writer's block and was busy.**

**Also, I've been having a stressful week…**

**Anyway, I am probably going to start another **

**Story! But, don't worry, I will finish this one!**

**So, just be on the look out for the new story…**

**Thank you all, and please tell me how I am doing!**

**Wow, I rambled…Anyway bye bye for now! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I am soooo sorry! I know I haven't**

**updated, and I feel horrible, but I**

**I have been super busy! Again,**

**I'm sorry this took soooo long to**

**update! I hope you enjoy…**

**Eli's POV…**

Clare walked over to me and smiled,

but before I could say anything, I threw

myself at her, and started kissing her.

She was shocked at first, but then finally relaxed

into the kiss…I thought she was starting to remember,

but I couldn't have been more wrong…

**Clare's POV…**

Whoa! Is he really kissing me right now? 

Hmm, this feels so right, so good….WAIT! 

I need to remember that I don't know him! 

I then pulled away, realizing how bad this was…

I looked at him, my face filled with disgust. 

Though, the kiss was soo amazing and he is soo…

STOP IT CLARE! You need to focus…

This kiss was wrong, I know it…

Now that I gathered my thoughts I finally said,

"What is wrong with you? I don't even know you!" 

He looked at me, with a puzzled look and said, 

"You do know me! You just don't remember for some reason!" 

"Well it isn't only me that doesn't remember you, 

so may be you are just crazy!" He stared at me for a moment, 

and then asked, "Why did you kiss me back, 

if you don't remember me?" I had to admit, I was puzzled,

I would never do this, he was right. 

Although, I could've just been caught up in the moment…

So then I said, "I think I just got caught up in the moment. 

Eli, you do look familiar, but barely…I'm sorry,

but I can't talk to you anymore, not if this is going to happen, it

Is t-to m-much for me." 

I then realized I was crying. Why is it so

hard to say that to him, if I don't even know him!

I'm so confused! I then added, 

"I'll tell Ms. Dawes I can't work with you. I-I'm sorry

E-Eli, but it has to be this way." 

After I said that, I walked away, regretting everything, 

that just happened….

**Eli's POV…**

I should've known, that my plan wouldn't work…

I'm so stupid! Now, she doesn't even want to talk

to me! I'm not giving up though, I refuse to! I

like…NO! Love Clare, and I am not about to give

her up! I just need to think, think of a better plan…

What is different about our relationship right now?

What haven't we done yet? That's when it finally hit

me! I had the best plan ever, and if this didn't work,

absolutely nothing will!

**Cliffhanger moment! Anyway, what do you think**

**will happen now? Also, was this worth the wait?**

**This story is almost over, I believe the next chapter is**

**the last…But I will still be starting that knew story…**

**Thank you to everyone that reads this story, it means**

**a lot to me…I want to say that I will update soon, but**

**I don't want to lie…Because whenever I say that, it ends**

**up taking like two weeks until I update…But, this won't be a**

**lie…I will **_**try **_**to update soon!…Anyway, reviews are nice, **

**but if you don't want to, you don't have to! Bye Bye for now! **


	6. Chapter 6

` **Authors Note: Hey everyone! As promised,**

**I updated as soon as I could…This is the**

**last chapter of this story…I hope you all**

**enjoy…Review if you want and be on the**

**look out for a new story I will be starting!**

**Thank you all! Enjoy!**

**Eli's POV…**

Today is when my plan goes into affect…

I hope this triggers something…

This is my only hope, I hope this works…

I am pretty dumb, I realize that

I should have done this from the start…

After all, this is what started

Clare's and my relationship off…

Without this moment,

I probably would've only known her

from English class…

Not to say that we wouldn't have

gotten together if this moment hadn't happened.

Although, I feel that this moment added something,

a spark maybe, that started our relationship…

Well, here goes nothing…

I'm in my hearse now, ready for the plan to go into affect…

This is my plan:

I managed to befriend Adam again,

though he didn't remember me either.

Anyway, I realized after all this time,

Clare is still wearing her glasses,

so I am going to get Adam to

snatch them off of her face.

Then, she will chase, and catch up with Adam,

struggle to get her glasses back,

Adam will release them,

which will fling them into the street…

Obviously, that is where I come in…

Adam didn't understand my plan,

but he agreed to it, and that's all I needed…

Oh! He took them, here I go…

Just like I hoped everything is playing out perfectly…

**Clare's POV…**

I can't believe Adam just took my glasses!

I mean I don't need them,

but still, I felt comfort in wearing them.

Besides no one noticed how I changed anyway,

so what was the point?

So when he did that I ran after him,

I managed to catch up with him.

Although, we then got into a struggle,

he finally released but, OH NO!

They fell into the street,

and of course, before I could even

pick them up, a car runs them over.

Not just any car though, but a hearse…

I know exactly who that is, this can't end well…

**Eli's POV…**

I then get out of Morty, and bend down to pick up

her glasses…

I then held them in my hand and said,

"I think they are dead."

I then gave them to her,

playing the whole scene back from the first time,

in my mind. She takes them and says,

"It, um, it's fine Eli,

I actually, uh don't need them

anymore…I got laser eye surgery…"

She then, trailed off,

with a blush crawling onto her face.

I then look at her eyes closely,

as if I was examining them.

I then say, "_You have pretty eyes _Clare…"

It seemed after I said that something clicked.

She smile really big, and then hugged me…

Maybe she remembered…

**Clare's POV…**

"Eli! Oh my god! Eli, I do remember you!

How could I even forget you! Oh, Eli I

love you so much, I'm sorry I forgot…"

He just looked at me as a smile, not smirk,

took over his face, and then leaned down and

kissed me with loads of passion…

How could I forget him?

**Eli's POV…**

Success! It worked she remembers me!

I love her so much,

I'm really glad she remembers…

As we are kissing, I say into the kiss,

"I love you Clare, so much…"

She then said back,

"Eli I love you too…"

Then, all I heard was her

repeating my name continuously…

It was slightly annoying after a while,

but still sexy…

Then I felt shaking, and started to see white…

I thought I was dead,

until I opened one eye and saw Clare…

I then realized that I dreamed everything,

and that I had just had a nightmare!

It makes sense, because I knew Clare wouldn't

forget me…

I then ignored everything she was saying,

and kissed her passionately.

Then I said,

"Clare! I'm so glad you're here!

I had such a bad dream!"

"Eli, relax, it was just a dream,

I'm here now…But are you okay?

You passed out."

"Clare, I am perfectly fine, now…"

After that, I leaned down and kissed her

with all the passion I had in me…

**So that was the last chapter!**

**Did you enjoy it? **

**I hope you did! **

**Thank you to everyone who **

**was very supportive about this**

**story! I greatly appreciate it!**

**Anyway, my new story will be**

**up soon! Also, the story I'm going**

**to make is going to be longer than this**

**one! Woooo! Haha. **

**Anyway, let me know**

**if you liked this, **

**and tell me if this was what**

**you expected to happen,**

**or if you were shocked!**

**Haha. Again I hoped you all enjoyed**

**and please be on the lookout for a new**

**story by me! Thank you all! :)**


End file.
